


Caught in the Spider's Web

by Jerana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Intern Peter Parker, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is a Little Shit, Possessive Tony Stark, Seduction, Smut, Wet & Messy, but Peter is still manipulating Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: Omega Peter is obsessed with famous Alpha Tony Stark since he was a little kid and he does everything to get close to the billionaire. When he finally gets the opportunity to get to know Tony better, Peter starts his manipulation and seduces the Alpha into his bed. Thankfully, everyone around him thinks he's cute and innocent, so it's even easier to catch Tony in his web.Line Prompt for @twokinkybeans: "It only takes a blowjob to fall in love."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 619
Collections: Tumblr Line Prompt Challenge





	Caught in the Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> Line Prompt for @twokinkybeans: "It only takes a blowjob to fall in love." Ty for this amazing challenge, beans <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this. I've never written manipulative Peter before and it was pretty hard, to be honest. Would be great if you could leave kudos and a comment <3

Peter Parker had admired Tony Stark since he was a little boy. In the beginning, it had been hero-worshipping. Iron Man was a legend, and the man behind the mask even more. Peter had bought little action figures, had decorated his walls with posters, and watched every single interview on TV. Tony Stark was an impressive Alpha, broad shoulders, protective aura and Peter had never understood why he had wasted his time with Pepper Potts, a plain and boring Beta.

But the older Pete got, the more obsessed he became. He spent his mornings looking at photos of Iron Man online, fingering himself while he pictured the Alpha’s muscular arms caging him in. The day Tony left Pepper was one of the best in Peter’s life and he had imagined for weeks how he would cheer the billionaire up, imagined that he could replace the empty space in Tony Stark’s heart.

During his first heat, Peter refused the help of an Alpha. He had plenty of options, eager young students that wanted to wreck such an innocent-looking Omega, but Peter wanted to save himself for Iron Man. No one else deserved his virginity, so he made do with his own fingers, thinking about himself bouncing on Tony Stark’s cock.

Years passed and Peter’s obsession only grew. He got older, became even more handsome, even more fragile looking and lots of Alphas tripped over their feet to woo Peter Parker, cutest Omega in Queens. But he turned all of them down. There was only one Alpha, only one person good enough for him.

Sadly, Peter had never met Tony Stark before. He had imagined how their first encounter would go, how easily he could enchant the Alpha with his soft looks and innocent eyes. He worked years to get finally close to the other man. Peter invested his entire energy into studying and became soon the best of his class. With fifteen, he graduated high school and applied to MIT. Three years later, he hadn’t only gotten his bachelor’s degree, he also held a letter of Stark Industries in his hands. Soon, he would be the youngest intern in the history of SI, soon he would be close to Mr. Stark.

Peter knew it was very unlikely he would meet the billionaire on his first day of work, but he was disappointed, nevertheless. A boring Alpha had shown him around, drooling over Peter and it took all his willpower to hold back his disdain. Instead, he had smiled sweetly and asked questions to appear interested. He needed a plan to get closer to Mr. Stark and before that, he shouldn’t do anything he could regret later.

His approach to get closer was based on his intelligence. Tony had once said during an interview that he preferred his partners smart and witty, and Peter planned to use the information. He stayed in the lab longer than everyone else, worked harder and harder to get the recognition he needed until one day, he finally got the opportunity he desperately needed.

Everything started when Pepper Potts, still Tony’s CEO, entered the lab, loudly arguing with an unimportant Alpha at her side. Peter had wanted to hate her first, but she was still one of Tony’s closest friends, and there was no way the Alpha would like him if Peter displeased her. After a while, he could even see that Pepper had no more romantic feelings for Tony, and his instincts to fight her were eased a little.

“We don’t need it in a week,” Pepper yelled and the pathetic excuse of an Alpha flinched. “We need it tomorrow. And there’s no way Tony can fix it until tomorrow. The investors are gonna pull back their offers.”

Peter pretended to be busy while he was actually eavesdropping. “I-I’m sorry, M-Mrs. Potts,” the Alpha’s voice was wavering, and Peter suppressed a snort. How could Pepper give responsibilities to such a weakling? “I told him a week ago, but he didn’t listen.”

Pepper was slowly losing her temper. “You told him once while he was tinkering. What did you expect? Him throwing everything aside to listen to you.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter wouldn’t wonder if the Alpha started to cry.

“You’re sorry? You're not the one explaining to the investors why the battery of the Stark Phone explodes occasionally. I have to live with the consequences.” Pepper fumed and Peter had to admit that she was feisty, for a Beta. “When the temperature is above ninety degrees, they sometimes blow up. Do you think the investors will like this?”

Peter froze. He didn’t focus on the Alpha flinching under her harsh words anymore, instead he thought about Pepper’s words. He knew about the problems with the Stark Phone, knew for a long time they would explode if they got too hot. Peter had assumed someone had already eliminated the mistake, but apparently, no one had. Suddenly, his entire body started buzzing. He knew how to get rid of the problem and this was his chance to get what he wanted.

“I know why they explode, and I could help eliminating the issue.” Pepper and the Alpha were staring at him, Pepper with curiosity and the Alpha with disgust.

“I don’t think an Omega could help,” the Alpha belittled him, and Peter clenched his hands to fist to stop his anger from spilling. He had to stay calm and play his cards right.

Thankfully, Pepper took over before Peter did anything he would regret later. “Since you’ve fucked up anyway, I’m willing to try everything to fix this thing.” Peter couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the Alpha. “What’s your name.”

“Peter Parker, Ma’am.”

“Peter, I’ll give you a few minutes with Tony. If you convince him you can fix the mistake, we’ll pay you a bonus.”

Oh, if she knew. A few minutes with Tony Stark were so much more valuable for him than any extra cash. This was everything he had ever dreamed of. Five minutes to convince Tony Stark that he was worth spending time with. Suddenly, Peter felt nervous. The direction of his entire life would depend on the encounter with the billionaire and he would do anything to make a good impression on the Alpha.

He smiled kindly at Pepper and followed her to the elevator. She was tense and stressed out, but he could also see the hope in her eyes. If he did everything right, she would be forever thankful and that’s exactly what he needed from her. Her first impression of him was important.

Tony Stark’s lab was impressive. It was nothing compared to the intern lab Peter worked in, even though all of SI’s rooms were well equipped. The Omega swallowed when he entered the room and marveled at the expensive equipment that was scattered all over the floor. From a hidden spot in the corner, Peter could hear a loud crash followed by a few curse words.

“Tony, come out for a second,” Pepper called the genius and Peter held his breath when the Alpha approached them.

He was handsome, even more handsome than he was in the million pictures that were all over the internet. Tony was wearing jeans and a black tank top, his muscular arms on display. Peter could barely stop himself from purring and he ogled the oil strains on the billionaire’s forearms. Tony Stark looked like a model from the cover of “Alpha’s Health” and Peter wanted nothing more than to claim the man as his. But there was still a long way to go.

Suppressing his arousal, Peter smiled innocently at the Alpha and ducked his head. The gesture was a submissive one, giving Tony the illusion, he was in control. Peter watched in excitement that Tony was looking him up and down, his pupils dilating a little. He could see a faint gleam in the billionaire’s eyes, making it obvious that the man liked what he saw.

“As much as I like lovely company, Peps, why are you bringing me a young Omega? I have to work on the Stark Phone issue.” The words made Peter heat up in arousal and he covered his body reaction with an innocent blush. He wanted to jump the billionaire, wanted to ride him, claim him and bounce on his knot, but he would be nothing more than an easy fling if he misplayed the situation. Instead, he focused on looking bashfully.

“Tony, this is Peter Parker. He’s one of our new interns,” Pepper explained while she was already halfway leaving the room. “I’m sorry, but he claims he knows the source of the problem with the phones and at the moment, we need any help we could get.”

Before Tony could assume that he was a stupid Omega with attention issues, Peter took the lead. “It was very thoughtful of Miss Potts to bring me here. I’ve actually detected the mistake a few weeks ago and just assumed someone had already fixed it. My apologies.”

“That’s my cue,” Pepper barged in, giving the billionaire no time to complain. “I actually have a call scheduled with the investors. I’ll pick Mr. Parker up in an hour. Don’t kill him, Tony.”

The Alpha grumbled when she left, and Peter took a deep breath to get his nerves back under control. This was it. This was the moment he had always waited for. _The Tony Stark_ stood in front of him and if he made a fool out of himself now, there was no chance for his plan to ever work out. He had to be clever, smart, and irresistible.

Peter gave him another sweet smile and the bobbing of Tony’s throat showed him that he should try the innocent approach further. The billionaire was certainly reacting to him acting bashfully.

“All right, Peter.” The Alpha didn’t even ask if he was allowed to use his first name. “I’m pretty busy, but I’ll give you a chance to show me where the problem is coming from.”

These words coming from any other Alpha would have offended Peter, but since he was talking to Tony Stark, he let the casual use of his first name slip. This was his chance to prove himself and he wouldn’t sabotage his goals because someone was underestimating him. He would show the billionaire what he had worked for.

“Do you have a Stark Phone here?” Tony nodded and led him to the other end of the lab where the billionaire had been before. Peter used the time to get a good look at his ass. It was muscular and round, perfect to dig his nails into when Stark was fucking him through the mattress. The thought made Peter shiver and he took a deep breath, containing himself and focused on the task on hand.

“The solution is pretty simple,” Peter explained while he stepped next to the Alpha in front of the workbench. He came a little too close, so Tony would pick up a hint of his scent. Peter knew Alpha’s went wild for his smell, he had tons of unworthy men going crazy for him, and he always knew how to use his assets right. Out of the corner of his eyes, Peter could see Tony’s nostrils flare, clearly not unaffected from the scent, but otherwise, the Alpha stayed calm.

Before he could lose himself further in the thought, Peter picked up the faulty Stark Phone and opened the case with a small screwdriver. He disconnected a few wires to take out the battery and laid the electronics of the phone open.

“I’ve actually detected it when I was working on increasing the storage capacity. Do you see the solder joint here? First of all, it’s too big and the material was a bad choice. When it gets hot, the solder joint will melt again and possibly cause a short circuit. That’s the reason why the battery can but doesn’t have to blow up when the phone gets too hot.”

Tony stared at him amazed before he threw back his head and started laughing. The sound was deep and full, rushing immediately into Peter’s cock and he had to bite his own lips to stop his hole from slicking up. There was no way the Alpha wouldn’t notice him getting wet and it wasn’t the time for his seduction plan yet.

“That’s pretty embarrassing,” the billionaire chuckled and grinned at him. “Such a rookie mistake. Whoever made the mistake should go back to school immediately.”

Peter swallowed and chose his next words wisely. He had certainly made an impression on the Alpha, but it wasn’t good enough to linger. “Mr. Stark, Sir. If I might suggest an improvement?”

He could see surprise in Tony’s gaze, but also curiosity. “Sure, go along.”

“What if you replace the battery in a few Stark Phones with your arc reactor technology? Obviously not for every model because the price would increase significantly, but there are a lot of rich people who want to contribute a part to the environment. Your clean energy in a phone is an amazing solution. And on top, the board would get accustomed to your invention, as well as the shareholders. It would be an easy possibility to establish the arc technology.”

The Alpha didn’t say anything. He stared at Peter and the Omega could see that he was pondering about it. He had done a lot of research about the billionaire and he knew Tony was fighting with the approval of the board since he had closed the weapon manufacture. Nothing was more important to him than to prove that SI was a valuable company even without the shady business, and Peter had given him a suggestion to strengthen the reputation of his arc technology.

“I’ll consider it,” Tony answered, and Peter smiled bashfully, pleased that he had played his cards right. He wouldn’t hear anything more than that today, but he had proven his first point: Peter was smart enough for Tony Stark. Now there was only one other goal: Show Tony Stark that he was irresistible.

Peter congratulated himself for his subtlety. After the billionaire had made a few calls and yelled at a few people to change the solder point of the phone, there was still half an hour left until Pepper would come back to pick him up. He spent the time chatting with Peter and showing him some of his inventions while the Omega could physically see that Tony reacted to him.

Every time he blushed and batted his eyelids, Stark’s eyes sparkled; every time he played with his curls, Stark’s expression was filled with hunger. Peter made a game out of it, acting all bashful and innocent while he bent over low to pick up the screwdriver he had accidentally dropped. He had years of experience, manipulating Alphas he didn’t even care about, but today was the day it had to work. Today was the day Tony Stark would be enchanted.

They talked about engineering and their studies at MIT. Tony had more experiences, but since Peter had done a ton of research on Tony Stark’s work, he could easily keep up. With each passing minute, the billionaire relaxed further and further in his company and when Pepper picked the Omega up again, Tony had even given him his private number, promising to call Peter when he needed his help again.

Peter felt like a spider and he would do anything to catch Tony Stark in his web. The Alpha was his.

Now that Tony Stark knew who Peter was, things got easier. He didn’t need to make an effort for the man’s attention anymore since the Alpha was staring at him anyway when they saw each other fleetingly. Instead, Peter focused on riling the man up. He knew a few minutes every day would be enough if the impression lingered.

The most important step was to meet the billionaire overall. Peter worked in the intern lab on the second floor while Tony’s lab was right next to his penthouse, so they wouldn’t see each other accidentally. And since Peter wasn’t even allowed to enter the top floor, he had to think about a plan that forced the Alpha to come down. When he overheard one of the board members complaining about Tony’s mood because his coffee machine was broken, Peter got an idea.

The Omega came to work early, so no one had arrived yet. The lab was empty, the hallways were empty, and even more important, the kitchen was empty as well. He tiptoed to the coffee machine and exhaled relieved when no one was there yet. Quickly, Peter replaced the cheap beans with Hawaiian brew and from now on, he spent his breaks drinking expensive coffee in the kitchen, waiting until the rumors about the amazing coffee spread. Not even a day later, Peter saw Tony again.

“Peter, what are you doing here?” Everyone was looking at the Omega when _the Tony Stark_ addressed him by his first name.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter gave him his sweetest smile that made all the Alphas swoon. “I’m working on this floor.”

Tony looked startled for a second, he had probably forgotten that Peter was only an intern. “Right. What are you working on?” Although the billionaire was talking to Peter, he eyed all the other Alphas in the room. A surge of hot arousal rushed through Peter’s body, but he pushed the feeling away before everyone could smell his slick. Seeing the Alpha already so possessive over him woke the urge to smirk and climb him like a tree.

“Still on the storage capacity of the Stark Phone. I’ve made progress, but it’s slow because I don’t have enough resources.” He batted his eyes innocently, acting as if he wasn’t following a goal. _Say it, Alpha. Come on, offer it to me._

“You can use my lab if you want,” Tony offered, and Peter had to suppress a complacent smirk. It was so easy to manipulate Alphas as long as he acted sweet and innocent.

Peter opened his eyes widely and feigned shock. “But Mr. Stark, I can’t accept the offer. I would only distract you.” _You want it too. Say it, Alpha._

“Nonsense, it’s spacious enough. Let’s go upstairs.”

Tony led him out of the room, his hand placed on Peter’s back. He could feel the heat through his shirt and enjoyed the first victory of the day, knowing that he had Tony Stark exactly where he wanted him. All eyes followed them, Alphas envious that Tony Stark had snatched the cute looking Omega away, and the rest envious that Peter could leave with Tony Stark. Peter felt euphoric, everything went according to plan and it was only a matter of days until the Alpha was his, until the country's most eligible bachelor was wrapped around his little finger.

Although Peter wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the man, he took it slowly. Tony might show signs of arousal, ogling Peter, and his scent turned spicier, more masculine, but the time wasn’t right yet. Peter needed him crazy with arousal, so he kept acting innocent while he stepped up the game.

It started with his scent. Every morning Peter would finger himself, spread his slick between his thighs, and clean himself after, but a hint of his arousal was still lingering in his scent, driving the Alpha crazy with lust. Additionally, he changed his clothes, subtly of course. His jeans got tighter, his shirts shorter and he bent over the workbench more often, showing off his plump ass and a stripe of his bare back. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him, could feel that the Alpha got wound up, but he didn’t snap. Yet.

On top of showing off his assets, Peter also controlled their conversations carefully. He demonstrated subtly his intelligence, talked about topics he knew Tony was interested in, and lured the billionaire in by admiring him and his skills. He didn’t even have to act it because there was no one like Tony Stark out there, no other Alpha that clever and strong. Peter had long ago decided that the genius was his.

Every day they spent together in the lab, Tony loosened up more, until he was completely relaxed around Peter, defenseless against the Omega’s attack. He got trapped more and more in Peter’s web, caught in the seduction of his body and mind, until one day, the Omega made his move.

It started with the first time Tony called him.

“Peter? I have a problem.” His voice was higher than usual, stressed out and Peter’s guts clenched with the thought that his Alpha felt bad. “I know you don’t work today, but I have a board meeting in an hour, and I can’t leave the palladium mixture alone. It has to keep its temperature. Could you help me out? Pretty please?”

No one could blame Peter, really, Tony gave him the perfect excuse. He didn’t need an hour to get there, but the billionaire didn’t have to know. “I’m on my way, but I don’t have time to change. Could you maybe let me in through the back door? I don’t want my colleagues to see me in my free time clothes.”

Either Tony was just naïve, or totally stressed out because he didn’t suspect anything, relieved Peter could jump in. “I owe you one, Peter. See you soon.”

After Tony had hung up, Peter changed into his nicest lingerie, put on his shortest booty shorts, and a tight crop top that showed a glimpse of his stomach below the hem. He was dressed decently enough that Tony wouldn’t get suspicious, but he revealed enough skin to drive the Alpha wild.

Before he left his apartment, Peter grabbed an oversized jean jacket to cover at least a little of his modesty. Then he took the subway to Stark Industries. He knew today was the day. Tony was exhausted and Peter would use it to make his first strike. If today worked out, Tony Stark was his.

The elevator that brought him to Tony’s lab was at the backside of SI, so none of his co-workers got the chance to see him dressed like this. Peter smiled while JARVIS took him upstairs. Everything worked out exactly how he had planned it, now he only had to lure the billionaire in.

Tony’s gaze traveled immediately to Peter’s bare thighs when the Omega entered the lab. Raw hunger was written on his face, poorly concealed. It took Peter his entire willpower not to smirk, the Alpha was already yearning for him. He turned around, took off his jacket, and laid it folded on the floor in the corner of the lab, making sure to bend low and present his barely covered ass. He could hear the billionaire curse quietly, a sound of pent-up arousal and longing.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter whimpered when he faced the billionaire again, his eyes huge and innocent. “I know I’m not dressed appropriately, but I didn’t have time to change, or I couldn’t have been here on time.”

He could see how Tony swallowed, guilt about his inappropriate feelings bringing him back to reality. The billionaire’s guards were down, stress was taking its toll, and Peter knew persuading would be even easier when the billionaire came back since he was already on the verge of giving in now. And the best, Tony didn’t even know what Peter was doing.

“What can I do for you?” Peter asked a little breathless, but not too much to raise suspicion. He came closer, invading Tony’s personal space to lean over the workbench and inspect what the billionaire was experimenting on.

The Alpha cleared his throat, taking a few seconds to gain back his control. “I’m experimenting with the arch technology and I have to increase the temperature of the palladium by one degree every ten minutes until it starts to melt. If I heat it too fast, it could get brittle and I have to go to the meeting. Could you take care of it? Could you heat it slowly until it starts to melt and decant it into the intended test tube after?”

Peter smiled at him, genuine and stunning. “Of, course, Alpha- I mean, Mr. Stark, Sir.” The slip was intended, and Peter could see with giddy excitement what the word did to the genius. Tony’s pupils enlarged immediately, and a barely audible rumble left his chest.

“I count on you, Peter.” The billionaire gave him a smile, half predatory, and half ashamed while he walked towards the door. “I’m back in two hours.” When the door closed behind him, Peter could finally smirk.

Taking care of Tony’s experiment didn’t take much effort. JARVIS was increasing the temperature on his own, and Peter only had to decant the palladium into the test tube once the palladium started to melt, so he was basically just sitting around, waiting for the billionaire to come back. As soon as Tony would enter the room, exhausted and relieved that Peter took care of his experiment, the Omega would make his final move. But before, he had to up his game one last time.

Peter walked over to a chair in the back of the lab, close enough to watch the palladium in case something went wrong, but hidden from the door, so Tony wouldn’t see him, even if he came back earlier. Carefully, he took out a towel he had brought from home and placed it on the chair, so he wouldn’t leave traces behind. Then he pulled down his shorts and panties and spread his legs to get better access.

The first finger was barely a tease, nudging his hole and playing with the muscle until it gave way, until it welcomed the intrusion. Peter moaned slightly when he felt the wet heat, slicking up for an Alpha that wasn’t even here. The underlying arousal he had felt for weeks around Tony was flaming up, rushing to the front of his mind, and forcing him to savor the feeling. His instincts were strong, overwhelming, fighting him to use a second finger, to spread himself for his Alpha. But that wasn’t Peter’s plan.

Although the anticipation hurt, although he wanted nothing more but to ride his fingers in Tony Stark’s lab, surrounded by the scent of his Alpha, Peter held back. He couldn’t come all over the floor, there was no way the Alpha wouldn’t notice the heavy smell, and he only wanted to tease. Begrudgingly, Peter pulled out his finger, leaving his hole empty and twitching, begging for an Alpha. A frustrated moan slipped from his lips, but he stood firm.

Carefully not to leave proof of what he had done, Peter opened his bag again and pulled out wet wipes and a plastic bag. He cleaned up all the slick that had leaked out and sealed the plastic bag after he had put the wipes and the towel inside. Now the only smell of his arousal was coming from him, faint enough that no one could suspect he did it on purpose, but strong enough for an Alpha to notice.

JARVIS’ voice interrupted his thoughts, announcing that the palladium had reached the melting point and Peter decanted it into the test tube, careful not to spill a drop. Everything was done and all Peter had left to do was wait. When he heard footsteps on the hallway, the Omega bent over the workbench, seemingly invested into his own notes while he presented his ass for his Alpha’s view. Let the game begin.

Tony’s steps were heavy on the floor, a sign of his exhaustion, and Peter’s guts clenched in anticipation as he waited for the Alpha to notice him. He scribbled in his notebook; equations that looked difficult but were actually meaningless. Everything to appear busy.

“Peter.” Tony was only saying his name, but his voice was so full of suppressed emotions that it trembled a little. The Omega looked over his shoulder, seeing the Alpha standing behind him, his gaze glued to Peter’s barely covered ass. Desire was so clearly written on his face that Peter smiled in victory. He kept staring at the billionaire until Tony’s gaze wandered slowly up. He looked guilty.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” Tony still tried to hold himself back, but it got harder and harder the more effort Peter put into seducing him.

Deciding to step up his game even further, Peter propped himself onto his forearms, arching his back into the perfect curve. His expression changed, still innocent, but his eyes became darker, hungrier. He was sick of dancing around the billionaire by now. It was time to make a move.

Tony stepped to the workbench to take a look at the vibranium, but he made sure to keep an appropriate distance between them. Peter couldn’t tolerate this. He shuffled closer, masking his attempts by grabbing a pencil.

The moment Tony got a whiff of his scent was clearly visible. Peter could see his nostrils flare, his hands clenched to fists. Omega arousal took over the billionaire’s mind, his instinct screaming at him to take Peter, to mate and breed him. Tony’s morals crumbled, a fight between what was right and what he wanted, completely unaware that Peter controlled his inner turmoil.

“Are you okay, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked oblivious as he turned around, laying his hand on the billionaire’s biceps while his face was twisted in concern.

“I-I’m o-okay,” the Alpha was stuttering, so unlike the strong man he usually was, and in this moment, Peter realized, Tony was utterly at his mercy. The thought was heady, a surge of arousal rushing through his body and he felt new slick dripping out of him, wetting the panties he had carefully picked out.

The new smell broke the last resolve of the genius. With a roar, he grabbed Peter’s hip, pulling him close to his body until he could bury the nose against Peter’s neck, nipping on the mating glands where his scent was coming from. Peter shivered. He had wanted this for years, his Alpha crazy for him, losing his control for him and he took as much of Tony’s domination as he could get.

But as abruptly as the billionaire had snapped, as abruptly he pulled back as well. “I’m so sorry.” Horror was spread on his face, fear that he had taken advantage of the Omega that was too innocent to want this, too pure. Now it was Peter’s time to change his mind.

“Shh,” Peter calmed the Alpha down, placing his hand gently on the billionaire’s chest. “I want it, too. Just let go of the doubts. Let me take care of you, Alpha.”

The words were like magic and Tony relaxed in a heartbeat, allowing Peter to push him towards the couch in the back of the lab. He was mainly driven by instincts now, the scent of Peter’s slick enough to drive him crazy, and the Omega fully intended to use it.

Peter pressed the Alpha in the cushions and Tony spread his legs automatically, giving the Omega space between. It was too easy, and Peter settled between Tony’s legs, kneeling on the carpet in front of him. As much as he liked the game he was playing, his body still forced him to submit to his Alpha, to care for him, so he opened the zipper and pulled out the billionaire’s cock. There was no protest.

Tony was magnificent. He was big, even for Alpha standards, his cock angrily red and already leaking drops of pre-come. Peter’s mouth watered, he wanted to suck it, bounce on it and worship it, but even though the urge was overwhelming, he took his time to appreciate the view. This was his goal, the moment he had worked towards his entire life, and he would make it special. It only takes a blowjob to fall in love, and Tony Stark was already on the verge of falling for him.

Peter watched the Alpha closely when he tentatively touched the hot flesh for the first time. Tony dug his fingernails into the sofa, his entire body tensing with anticipation. He was gorgeous, a picture of barely restrained strength, someone who could protect Peter, who would kill for him. The reaction was fascinating. As strong as Alphas always seems to be, one Omega was enough to take them down.

His fingers danced over Tony’s cock, caressing him slightly without giving him enough friction to be satisfied. Peter needed him desperately to lose his control, until he would fuck Peter’s mouth and dominate him exactly how the Omega longed for. The thought made him feel powerful, the rush of influencing such a dominant Alpha was fueled his arousal.

Peter’s insides clenched in anticipation when Tony growled frustrated for the first time. “Suck me, Omega.” The Alpha’s voice was deep and firm, his morals crumbling with the need to claim, to dominate.

When Peter’s lips touched Tony’s cock for the first time, the Alpha moaned. He hadn’t even taken him in his mouth, just a slight caress of lips up and down, leaving traces on the thick vein that was pulsing with arousal. Pleasuring the Alpha was everything Peter had ever dreamed of. The smell was musky and addictive, clouding his mind and making him forget his plan. Peter whimpered, his lips still attached to the other man and he caught as much of the scent as possible. He felt calm between the Alpha’s legs, his body and mind in sync. 

It could only be described as a tease, Peter’s lips sucking and stroking him, coating him with salvia and making him shine. The anticipation built and built, Tony was barely holding himself back, his knuckles white from the attempts to keep his control, but Peter was on the verge of losing it himself. The billionaire’s cock was beautiful, every Omega’s dream and he had worked for this since he could remember. There was no way he could wait for even a second longer, driven by the need to be closer.

The moment Peter’s lips parted to engulf the billionaire’s cock, Tony lost it. He reached out, tangled his hands in the Omega’s hair, and forced him down, forced him to swallow the entire length without a break. Peter’s eyes rolled back. He loved the thought that he had riled Tony up enough to make him lose control, he loved the thick weight on his tongue and the huge tip prying open his throat. A moan rumbled through his chest, the vibrations turning on the billionaire even more. 

It was clearly Tony’s breaking point. “That’s it, Omega. Open up.” His voice was dark and gravely, demanding Peter’s obedience and ordering him however he pleased. “Let me in. You don’t know what a tease you are, staring at me with those innocent eyes, dressed in the shortest clothes you could find. Did you do this on purpose?”

Peter shook his head as much as possible, not willing to pull back even an inch. He bobbed his head, tears running down his cheeks while his throat clenched around the billionaire’s length. The cock in his mouth felt like a reward.

“God, so innocent, even with your mouth completely stuffed. Do you know that every Alpha is staring at you? They all want you, want to fuck you, but here you are, between my legs. I think that makes you mine, doesn’t it, sweetheart?”

The words were the last straw, everything he had ever wanted. He would have smirked if his mouth hadn’t been stuffed with the billionaire’s cock. He knew all the Alphas were staring at him, knew they wanted him exactly how Tony had him right now, but he had decided Tony Stark was the only one he wanted and he would do anything to keep him close. 

All the skills he had learned through training with a piece of plastic at home were finally useful and Peter took a deep breath before he started to fuck his throat on the billionaire’s cock. It was wet and messy, drool ran down Peter’s chin, mixing with his tears. He gagged around Tony’s length, savored every little noise the Alpha made. It was proof that he was doing it right and he wasn’t even sure anymore if the wetness in his pants was due to the accomplishment of his goal or the way his Alpha lost control. 

Tony wasn’t passive anymore. He fixated Peter’s face, one hand grabbing his chin while the other one was wrapped around his neck, and then he started to thrust. Peter’s eyes fell close in pleasure and he couldn’t hold back anymore, forced to take every inch however his Alpha wanted him to. His fingers wandered between his legs, pulling the fabric of his shorts and his panties to one side, and giving him room to sink one finger in his hole. The whimper he let out couldn’t even be muffled by the thick cock in his mouth.

“God, you’re needy, aren’t you?” Peter could only nod. “A cock in your mouth is making you so horny that you have to fill up your hole yourself? Are you a slut, baby? Tell me, how many Alpha’s have knotted you already?”

The billionaire pulled on Peter’s hair, his cock leaving the wet heat with a plop. Peter felt debauched, kneeling between Tony’s parted legs while drool was running down his chin. He whimpered, his mouth felt empty, hell, even his hole felt empty, but his Alpha needed him to answer a question. 

“No one, Alpha.”

The longing Peter had seen in Tony’s eyes couldn’t be compared to the hunger he was faced with now. “Are you a virgin?”

A bashful smile, a bat of his eyes, and a soft “yes” where enough to coax out the darkest side of Alpha instinct. Not even a second later, Peter’s mouth was stuffed again, and Tony went even deeper with every thrust, taking his throat like an animal. The Omega knew the rough behavior was caused by his teasing and the thought made him preen. His Alpha was losing it for him.

“Such a good Omega,” Tony growled while he was entering Peter’s throat again and again. “Still untouched for me, such a rare treat, such a _treasure_. I’ve planned to fuck you over the workbench, but we can’t do this now since your first time should be in a bed.” Peter whimpered in protest, he wanted to be filled, he wanted his first time with Tony, but when his Alpha insisted on waiting, the Omega could be content with this for now. 

Tony picked up his thrusts, his hand still holding Peter’s chin in a tight grip. Peter looked him in the eyes, the arousal clearly written all over his face. His mind was blank, shut down so he could just take his Alpha’s cock and he couldn’t even concentrate on the finger in his own hole. 

The closer Tony got to the edge, the louder he became. Obscene words left his mouth, urging Peter to take him deeper, to take him faster. His thighs shook and his cock became even harder until he finally came with a shout. 

Bitter cum was flooding Peter’s mouth and he moaned in pleasure. The taste was heavy, _masculine_ , and although it was the first time the Omega had tasted it, he was already addicted. He made sure to swallow every drop, using his tongue to coax surge after surge out of the Alpha. It was so much more than Peter had ever released, a potent fluid, made to breed. 

Tony twitched in his mouth and Peter sucked him until he was empty, cleaning every inch before he pulled back with a plop. Sitting between the billionaire’s feet was amazing itself, but knowing he was the reason Tony had lost control was even better. Peter smiled dopily at his Alpha, content, although he hadn’t even come himself. 

The first thing Tony did when he got the control of his body back was pulling Peter in his lap. “Such a good Omega, so perfect for me.” His hand wandered down on Peter’s back until he touched his ass, kneading the globes and coaxing a moan out of Peter. The Omega hadn’t been focused on his own arousal, too caught up in fulfilling the urge to pleasure his Alpha, but now that Tony was already done, his own needs came back. 

Suddenly, Peter noticed the slick that drenched his shorts and thighs. He couldn’t remember ever being so wet before and he moaned obscenely when Tony pulled his panties aside to tease his entrance. New slick was dripping out of him, his body was preparing itself for an Alpha’s cock.

“So wet for me, Omega,” Tony cooed and pressed his first finger in the tight heat. Peter cried. He had never felt so good before, never had something else but his own fingers or plastic toys inside of him, but finally his Alpha would take care of his pleasure. The feelings were too much, and Peter knew he couldn’t drag this out, too riled up from the first cock in his mouth. 

Tony was barely moving his finger, only little thrusts that didn’t even require him to pull out more than an inch, but it was still enough for Peter to rush towards the edge. He was bouncing on his Alpha’s finger, taking everything Tony was giving him and wordlessly pleaded for more. The billionaire hit his sweet spot every time, so much more experienced than Peter and as soon as the second finger entered him, the Omega was lost.

His orgasm was overwhelming. It started with a buzzing in his stomach, growing larger and larger until it exploded, leaving him shaking and screaming in Tony’s lap. Wave after wave made him squirm, wetness gushing out of him, ruining the billionaire’s pants. He had never felt anything like this before. Here he was, his Alpha finally where he wanted him and while his mind was shattering under the sensations, Peter knew he had reached his goal. 

He came down slowly, nuzzled against the billionaire’s chest with strong arms that kept him upright. His Alpha pressed light kisses against his temples, told him how beautiful he was, how precious and obedient. Tony even apologized for being so rough, for taking his throat mercilessly during his first time. Peter smiled, too tired to protest while he enjoyed his Alpha’s content scent. 

This was what he had wanted, Tony Stark by his side, losing control in bed, but pampering him after. Saving himself had been worth it, all the struggle and all the work had been worth it because when Tony whispered in his ear that Peter was it, the Omega knew. 

He did it, he won. Tony Stark was his. Peter had caught him in his web. 


End file.
